Ketika Han Sang Hyuk Jatuh Sakit
by Hime Karuru
Summary: (VIXX area!) apa yang terjadi pada Hyuk yang hyper jatuh sakit? Hakyeon yang keras kepala ingin menjaga Hyuk, dan sesuatu yang ingin Hyuk sampaikan pada sang leader. VIXX! NHyuk! lilbit!LeoN no bash! DLDR!


Ketika Han Sang Hyuk Jatuh Sakit

:VIXX:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:NHyuk:

* * *

 **yuhuuuu~ hime balik dengan bawa ff edisi Hyuk yang lainnya**

 **no bash!**

 **DLDR! VIXX area!**

 **read review fav dan follow ditunggu~**

 **selamat membaca!**

* * *

Dorm

Suasana pagi yang cerah dan nyaman selalu melanda Seoul, termasuk dorm salah satu boyband ternama Korea Selatan, VIXX. Pagi yang tenang melanda dorm yang biasanya rusuh dan tak bisa tenang itu, sampai-sampai tetangga sebelah selalu mengeluh pada manager hyung, menyebabkan sang manager hanya bisa geleng kepala dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

Pagi yang cerah akan dimulai dari kamar 90line. Appa dan Eomma VIXX ini masih nampak terlelap dalam balutan selimut mas- OH! TUNGGU!

"Eunggh~ dingin Taekwoonnieee~" suara rengekan sang leader aka Cha Hakyeon terdengar. Sedang namja yang dipanggil Taekwoon itu masih dalam keadaan menutup mata menarik tubuh mungil sang leader dan memeluknya erat.

"Hanggatt~" ucapnya lega dengan senyum manis namun matanya masih terpejam. Taekwoon tersenyum dalam hati.

Mereka ternyata berbagi selimut semalam. Ohh~ manisnyaa. Lupakan! Karena kemanisan mereka harus hancur karena-

"APPAAA! EOMMAAA! HYUKKIE SAKIITTT!" pekikan _high tone_ milik Ken mengganggu tidur keduanya. Awalnya sih biasa, tapi- **SRET!** Keduanya sontak terbangun, mengabaikan pusing yang mendera karena bangun tiba-tiba.

"T-Taekwoon?" namja tampan itu menatap namja manis di sebelahnya yang berkedip menuntut penjelasan, hingga-

"HYUUUKK!" **BRAK! BRUK!** Keduanya membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menutupnya pun juga dengan kasar.

.

.

"Ken, sudah hubungi manager hyung?" tanya Hakyeon, Ken mengangguk.

"Sudah hyung!" jawab Ken.

"Ravi-ya, sudah kau hubungi dokter?" tanya Taekwoon pada Ravi, namja tampan itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tidak diangkat hyungg~" keluh Ravi, dia mencobanya lagi, dan-

" _Hallo?"_

" _Uisanim!"_ Ravi pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada sang dokter pribadi VIXX itu.

"Satu jam lagi Shin uisa akan sampai kemari!" lapor Ravi. Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Hongbin! Ambilkan handuk lagi!" pekik Hakyeon. Hongbin langsung dengan segera melesat mencari handuk lagi untuk mengompres Hyuk.

"Taekwoon-ah! Mana buburnya?" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon datang dengan semangkuk bubur.

"Uisanimnya?" tanya Hongbin.

"Masih satu jam lagi!" jawab Taekwoon.

"Ken! Ravi! Hongbin! Kalian bertiga bersih-bersih dorm lalu setelah selesai harus mandi! Arra?!" titah Hakyeon. Ketiga dongsaengnya mengangguk.

"Ne, arrayo hyung!" ketiganya langsung pergi keluar kamar Ken-Hyuk.

"Berapa suhu tubuhnya?" tanya Taekwoon.

"39 derajat!" jawab Hakyeon dengan nada cemas.

"Ukh~ hiks~ dia ini kenapa sih sampai bisa sakit begini? Hiks Hyukkieee~" tangis Hakyeon pecah juga. Dia sejak tadi menahannya ketika melihat kondisi Hyuk yang pucat dan lemah. Taekwoon memeluk leader kesayangan VIXX itu.

"Tenanglah dia namja kuat!" ujar Taekwoon menenangkan.

"KUAT APANYA KALAU DIA SAKIT SEKARANG?!" marah Hakyeon masih dalam tangisannya. Taekwoon meringis sesaat namun dia paham bagaimana cemasnya sang leader kalau salah satu dongsaengnya sakit, seperti ketika ia dan Ravi sakit ketika di Mexico, dia nampak baik-baik saja, tapi di belakang panggung Hakyeon menangis keras dan merutukki dirinya sendiri yang tak becus menjadi leader, membuat tiga member yang lain (Ken, Bin, Hyuk) khawatir dan terus menenangkannya.

"Hiks saat di Mexico kau dan Ravi, lalu sekarang Hyuk! aku benar-benar tak memperhatikan kalian dengan baik! Hiks~" tangisnya. Taekwoon memeluk sang leader dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Hyung jangan menangis~" suara lirih Hyuk membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Hiks Hyukkie Hyukkiee~" kekehan pelan terdengar dari celah bibir pucat Hyuk, Hakyeon memeluk Hyuk dengan pelan, takut menyakiti dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, uisa sudah datang!"

.

.

Shin uisa bilang kondisi Hyuk baik-baik saja, meskipun demam tapi bisa sembuh cepat, mengingat daya tahan tubuhnya yang baik, tapi meskipun begitu tak membuat Hakyeon lega sekalipun. Setelah diperiksa tadi, uisa memberi obat dan vitamin pada Hyuk yang harus diminum setelah makan. Alhasil, selesai makan bubur Taekwoon, Hyuk meminum obat juga vitaminnya dan kembali tidur.

Jika sang maknae tidur, berbeda dengan empat hyungnya yang lain yang sedang gemas karena sang leader tak mau makan.

"Hyung, makan!" desak Ken saat melihat Hakyeon tak mau menyentuh makanannya. Ken tahu hyungnya ini cemas, tapi setidaknya dia tetap harus makan agar tidak sakit juga.

"Hyung, ayolah makan makanannya~" bujuk Ravi. Hongbin tidak ikut membujuk, tapi tatapannya mengisyaratkan agar Hakyeon menyentuh makanannya. Sedang Hakyeon sendiri melirik makanan tak minat. Taekwoon yang jengah pun berinisiatif dengan mengambil telur gulung itu dan memasukkannya secara paksa pada mulut kecil Hakyeon.

"HMMPPH!" Taekwoon memandang tajam, mengisyaratkan agar Hakyeon mau menelan makanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Taekwoon-ah?" tanya Hakyeon kesal.

"Makan makananmu! Kalau tak mau, aku akan paksa dengan cara lain!" ancam Taekwoon, mau tak mau Hakyeon akhirnya makan. Diam-diam ketiga dongsaeng mereka menatap dengan senyum manis dan lega.

' _Hahh~ untung ada Taekwoon hyung~'_ batin mereka.

.

.

Tapi, entah kenapa maknae satu ini sakit tapi tidak seperti orang sakit. Awalnya memang dia pucat dan terlihat lemah, karena terbaring di kasur dengan kompres di keningnya. Dan karena itu CEO Hwang memberi VIXX libur. Tapi tidak setelah dia istirahat meminum obat tadi, Hyuk yang sakit ini justru semakin menyebalkan dan merepotkan banyak orang, dalam konteks hyung-hyungnya. Hanya saja, entah kenapa dia tak merepotkan Hakyeon sama sekali.

"Hyung, kakiku pegal, tolong ya pijitkan~" rengek Hyuk pada Ravi, dan namja berambut hitam itu mau-mau saja, soalnya Hyuk sedang sakit begitu pikirnya.

"Binnie hyung, tolong ambilkan aku minum!"

"Ken hyung, tak bisakah kau menyanyi sebuah lagu untukku?"

"Taekwoon hyung, ayo lakukan aegyoo~"

"Hyung!"

"Hyung!"

"YAK! HAN SANG HYUK!" maknae itu tertawa pelan, dan diliriknya sang leader yang tersenyum manis melihat tingkah menyebalkan Hyuk, dan pusingnya member lain yang mengurus Hyuk.

.

.

Ada saat di mana Hyuk memang benar-benar membutuhkan sang hyung. Dan mereka selalu ada di sisinya, meskipun Hyuk selalu jahil pada mereka. Tapi, ada kalanya, Hyuk tahu kalau Hyung tertuanya, Hakyeon, juga butuh teman dan tempat bersandar. Hyung tertuanya itu, meskipun sering dijahili, dan dibodohi para member, dia selalu ada untuk yang lain. Dan Hyuk berharap ia bisa selalu di sisi sang leader. Tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa, ia sakit, dan tubuhnya tak bisa menopang Hakyeon, biarkan Taekwoon hyungnya dan hyung-hyungnya yang lain yang menemani dan menopang sang hyung tertua. Tapi yang terjadi malah-

"Hyung, tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah~" ujar Hyuk pada Hakyeon yang masih menemaninya. Hakyeon meminta tukar kamar dengan Ken, sehingga Ken sekarang sekamar dengan Hongbin, karena ia tak mau sekamar dengan Taekwoon, jadilah Ravi yang tidur sekamar dengan hyung tertua kedua di VIXX itu.

Yang terjadi, Hakyeon malah memaksakan diri menjaga Hyuk sampai si maknae sembuh. Membuat yang lain pusing dan hanya bisa pasrah menuruti sang leader.

"Hyung akan memastikanmu sembuh!" ujar Hakyeon keras kepala, Hyuk meringis karena pusing yang menderanya, bukan pusing karena sakit, tapi pusing karena kekeras kepalaan Hakyeon.

"Hyung, aku tidak apa, buktinya aku masih bisa menjahili hyung yang lain! Hyung, tidurlah, bisa-bisa aku sembuh ganti kau yang sakit!" ucap Hyuk dengan sedikit nada sarkas. Namun Hakyeon tidak sakit hati, dia tahu dongsaeng paling kecilnya ini peduli padanya.

"Nanti saja, kau tidurlah, hyung mau menemanimu sampai kau terlelap!" Hyuk menyerah, ia tak bisa membujuk sang hyung. Kalau bujukan dengan aegyo hanya Ken yang bisa, bujukan dengan kekerasan hanya Taekwoon yang bisa. Ravi? Dia yang paling pintar membujuk dengan candaannya. Kalau dia? Dia dan Hongbin tak pandai membujuk orang, yang ada membuat orang lain kesal. Karena mereka berdua tipe orang yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan kasih sayang mereka pada sang leader dengan gamblang.

"Hyung, awas saja kalau aku sembuh ganti kau yang sakit!" Hakyeon tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Tidak akan!" ujarnya percaya diri. Hyuk diam-diam tersenyum.

"Pegang kata-katamu, hyung!" Hakyeon mengangguk, dan Hyuk mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Dua hari diserang demam, Hyuk bisa sembuh cepat, dan kini tubuhnya sudah sehat, buktinya dia sudah bisa berlari menghindari kejaran Hakyeon, dan amukan Taekwoon.

"Hyung, kan aku sudah minta maaf! Aku tidak senga- WAAA!" Hyuk, Taekwoon, dan Hakyeon berlari mengelilingi dorm, membuat Ken, Ravi, dan Hongbin jengah.

"Awas nanti ada barang rusak kalian ya yang ganti!" ingat Ravi. Namun tak digubris.

"YAK! HAN SANG HYUK! KEMARI KAU!" amuk LeoN. Hyuk hanya bisa berlari dan tertawa. Dia senang, sangat senang, karena dia sudah sembuh dan bisa mengerjai hyung-hyungnya lagi, namun daripada itu, dia jauh lebih senang melihat senyum manis di bibir sang leader.

"HAN SANG HYUKKK!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU HYUNGGG~" yah biarkan dia sekali-sekali mengatakan hal itu pada sang leader.

.

.

END


End file.
